Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power receiving apparatus of a feeding system capable of selecting contactless feeding and contact feeding.
Description of the Related Art
A contactless feeding system has been put into practical use for transporting power to electric and electronic equipment in a contactless manner. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-98706 discloses a scheme for arranging a primary coil on the side of a power supply apparatus and a secondary coil on the side of a power receiving apparatus in order to transport power from a feeding side to a power receiving side by means of electromagnetic coupling.
For example, the power supply apparatus provides conversion of commercial power-supply voltage into high-frequency alternating voltage through a high-frequency inverter circuit to apply a high-frequency current of 60 to 600 kHz to the primary coil. The power receiving apparatus provides conversion of alternating voltage induced in the secondary coil into a direct current in a secondary rectification smoothing circuit so as to charge a secondary battery.
Such a contactless feeding function is equipped in electric and electronic equipment together with a contact feeding function via a conventional cable connection, so that a user may select which feeding function to utilize for charging power supply of the equipment depending on the situation.
It is also known that a primary coil and a secondary coil for contactless feeding are used for data transport from a power receiving apparatus to a power supply apparatus. For example, the power supply apparatus is capable of acquiring ID information and a charging state of power receiving apparatus/receiving equipment.
However, a contactless feeding system available also for data transport based on contactless feeding would, in the case of allowing selection of contact feeding by means of wired connection, conventionally disable a contactless feeding portion so as not to allow utilization of data transport based on contactless feeding in a contact feeding state. As a result, for example, the power supply apparatus may not recognize a situation of the power receiving apparatus such as a level of charge, for example.